Sauve moi
by Hyotsuki
Summary: Il n'aimait pas son image... Il n'aimait pas se retrouver face à cette chose qu'il était. Une marionnette, un jouet entre les mains de ses parents, entre les mains de celui que se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas...


Après quelques mois d'absence, me voici de retour, et non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Bref, un petit OS sur, encore, mon petit chouchou que vous reconnaitrez très rapidement. ^^ Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas (dommage d'ailleurs mais heureusement pour eux, quoique), je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de quelques lignes ! Donc, sans plus attendre...

* * *

**Sauve-moi...**

Il regardait son image dans le miroir... Mais quelle image, franchement... Et puis, qu'y avait-il à voir ? Un adolescent de seize ans. Un adolescent aux cheveux sombres parfaitement bien coiffés. Un jeune homme aux yeux gris d'orage qui fixait cet être en face de lui. À voir cette manière de fixer son propre reflet, cette façon de garder la tête haute, de porter un regard légèrement hautain sur tout ce qu'il voyait, la manière dont il était vêtu, sans le moindre faux-plis, complètement irréprochable, on ne pouvait ne pas comprendre qu'il était l'un de ces sang-purs. Pas qu'un simple sang-pur qui plus est ! Non, il avait cet air aristocratique et hautain des Black. Il était beau cet adolescent. Très beau même. Et pourtant il n'était qu'une ombre. Voilà ce que lui voyait : une ombre. Non, pire qu'une ombre : un pantin. Un pantin dont les fils étaient reliés à l'un des pires sorciers que l'Angleterre ait jamais abritée. Il pouvait presque les voir, tous ces fils... Des fils à présent indestructibles. Il n'aimait pas son image... Il n'aimait pas se retrouver face à cette chose qu'il était. Une marionnette, un jouet entre les mains de ses parents, entre les mains de celui que se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas... Celui qu'il voyait avait du sang sur les mains. Celui qu'il voyait était un Black parfait. Mais ce n'était pas lui... Non, ce n'était pas lui... Pas encore... D'ailleurs, le serait-il un jour ? Il en doutait... Non, à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas devenir cette chose. Ce... Ce...

Le coup finit par partir. Son poing vola dans le miroir, le fissurant. Il retira précipitamment la main en sentant des dizaines de petits morceaux s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Ouille... Il saignait. Normal, en même temps. Pff... Retenant une grimace, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, récupérant sa baguette magique au passage. Encore heureux qu'on était tard le soir, que les parents étaient occupés à discuter en bas, personne ne serait au courant. Sauf peut-être Kreattur mais lui, il n'était pas un problème, au contraire. Sauf que pour le moment, le cadet ne voulait voir personne et il l'avait clairement fait comprendre à son elfe de maison. Il voulait être seul. Seul, ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre ! De toute façon, il était seul... Il était tout seul... C'était là sa voie, il ne pourrait pas y échapper pour son plus grand malheur... D'un simple sortilège il retira les morceaux enfoncés dans sa main, observant le sang couler le long de sa peau, tomber sur le parquet avec un léger ''plop'' tout en éclatant en des dizaines d'autres gouttelettes. Ce phénomène, il l'observa quelques instants avant de finir son travail puis bander sa main avec plusieurs mouchoirs. Et voilà le travail, il pouvait tout de même se débrouiller seul !

Malheureusement, son regard tomba sur quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir : une marque aussi noire que les ténèbres, apposée sur son bras. Une tête de mort à la bouche ouverte, vomissant un serpent qui venait assombrir sa peau... La Marque des Ténèbres... Cette marque qu'il semblait destiné à avoir... Ce satané témoin de son appartenance aux mangemorts... Il était jeune, il venait juste de fêter ses seize ans et pourtant elle était déjà là ! Elle venait sceller ce destin qui le baladait toujours plus loin dans les ténèbres. Il n'en voulait pas, lui... Il ne voulait pas de cette chose sur son bras... Il ne voulait pas de tout ce qu'elle impliquait... Il ne voulait pas du tout ! Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire non, il n'avait pas eu la force de s'y opposer. Il devait rester le gentil petit garçon, il devait être le parfait Black. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour l'honneur de sa famille, pour la fierté de ses parents, de sa mère. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser grandir en paix ? Apparemment pas... Cette marque, cette saleté de marque... Et ce sang encore sur sa main, sur ses mains... Il déglutit quelque peu... Sa gorge se noua... Et il se laissa glisser au sol, aussi silencieux que l'ombre qu'il était... Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les bras autour des jambes, avant de se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière...

-Je me perds... Je... Je me condamne moi-même...

Sa voix habituellement claire mais devenue légèrement rauque à force de ne plus l'utiliser depuis deux jour ou de l'avoir trop utilisée le troisième jour précédent raisonna dans le silence de sa chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard, cette chambre stricte décorée non pas comme celle d'un adolescent mais avec la minutie d'un adulte. Ces couleurs froides l'oppressèrent soudainement. Il en avait peur, il avait peur de ces ténèbres qu'était sa vie, peur de ce qui allait suivre ! Il le savait pourtant, il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps ! Mais il avait refusé de le voir, il avait refusé de croire qu'il se condamnait. Et là, cette fois... C'était la fin, il avait franchi le point de non retour. Mais cela, qui pourrait bien le comprendre , qui pourrait bien le soutenir ? Qui pourrait le rassurer ? Personne... Personne n'était en mesure de le faire, personne ne pouvait y parvenir... Vraiment ? Non, à vrai dire, il existait bien quelqu'un... Mais celui-ci était si loin de lui, si inatteignable ! Il était... Parti.

Toutefois, l'adolescent se leva, traversa sa chambre sans faire le moindre bruit, gagna la porte qu'il ouvrit tout aussi silencieusement puis passa dans le couloir, refermant derrière lui. Marchant lentement dans le couloir, son regard traina sur toutes ces portes fermées. Le Square Grimmaud était prévu pour beaucoup de monde, pas pour cinq, et encore moins pour seulement quatre. Mais c'était le cas... Bon sang... Mais il refusa de se laisser aller à cette idée. Non, il continua le trajet jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte sur laquelle avait été inscrit un nom : Sirius O. Black. La chambre de Sirius... Celle de son unique frère... Il n'était pas censé venir là, personne n'était censé s'approcher de la chambre du « traitre à son sang ». Seul l'elfe de maison s'y rendait pour nettoyer un minimum et encore... Il resta un instant indécis devant cette porte... Comme toujours. Lui qui, petit, entrait sans la moindre hésitation dans cette pièce s'était fait plus qu'hésitant depuis la première année de Sirius. Il n'avait plus d'entrée autorisée quelque soit le prétexte, car son frère l'envoyait volontiers balader.

« Fiche-moi le camp Regulus ! Je ne veux voir personne de cette famille de dégénérés ! »

Voilà comment l'aîné des fils Black virait son cadet de sa chambre. Et le plus jeune avait beau protester, s'indigner, l'insulter parfois, rien n'y faisait : il finissait toujours par être expulsé. Mais à présent, Sirius n'était plus là. Non, il s'était enfui l'an passé. Il avait tout quitté, il s'était montré lâche, plus lâche qu'un Gryffondor ne devrait l'être. Il n'avait rien compris. Rien du tout ! Et ce fut sur cette affirmation mentale que l'adolescent ouvrit cette porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Il passait de l'ombre à la lumière, du vert et de l'agent au rouge et à l'or. Ce n'était pas son univers et les multiples photos des maraudeurs et autres objets venant affirmer son appartenance à la maison ennemie des Serpentards le confirmaient de toute part. Et pourtant, pourtant... Il ne se sentait pas dépaysé. Au contraire, un léger sourire vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres alors qu'il retrouvait avec plaisir ce lieu qu'il aimait plus que tout lorsqu'il était petit. Lorsque tout était encore simple, lorsqu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de l'honneur familial, lorsque la pression ne se faisait pas aussi forte sur ses frêles épaules. Lorsqu'il pouvait encore avoir une relation ''normale'' avec son frère. Il avança tout de même timidement dans cette pièce, jusqu'à se trouver devant le lit... Ce lit aux mêmes couleurs que le reste de la chambre... Et il se laissa tomber dessus.

C'était froid. Cette absence de chaleur si caractéristique de la mort... Il était censé ne jamais avoir de frère, ce qui expliquait que la chaleur habituelle avait quitté la pièce. Il ne restait que des souvenirs... Douloureux ou joyeux. Leurs disputes, les insultes qu'ils se lançaient, les mots blessants, ces larmes que lui, le plus jeune, avait dû retenir car un Black ne pleurait pas. Mais aussi les éclats de rires, leurs jeux d'enfants, ces secrets qu'ils échangeaient, ces promesses qu'ils se faisaient... Ne jamais se quitter, ne jamais laisser quiconque se mettre entre eux. Mais ils n'étaient que des enfants et des promesses d'enfants ne peuvent être tenues. Il ne l'avait compris que trop tard, bien trop tard pour faire marque arrière... L'adolescent se glissa dans les couvertures et se recroquevilla une nouvelle fois sur lui-même. Il tira l'oreiller sous les draps, cala sa tête dessus et cessa de bouger. Il était en sécurité ici, on ne viendrait pas l'y chercher. Personne n'oserait penser que lui, l'héritier des Black, viendrait se cacher dans la chambre d'un traitre. Et cette idée lui plaisait. Cette idée lui plaisait franchement même.

Personne ne viendrait le chercher... Non, de toute façon, il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Du haut de ses seize ans il avait employé la magie noire pour plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait torturé aussi, pour son bon plaisir. Tuer ? Non, pas encore, ce n'était pas son heure. Mais l'ordre viendrait un jour ou l'autre. Ses victimes n'étaient que des jouets, des jouets que le maître voulait garder. Il pouvait les briser, non, il devait les briser mais pas les détruire. C'était ainsi et si cela le répugnait au plus haut point, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à lancer le sortilège de mort... Soulagé de ne pas être encore un meurtrier ? Pas encore ? Non... Cela viendrait... Ce moment viendrait tôt ou tard, mais toujours trop tôt... Et finalement... Il craqua. Là, sous ces draps, dans cette chambre, il craqua. Les larmes lui échappèrent et s'il tenta bien d'étouffer ses sanglots sous les couvertures, dans l'oreiller, il ne parvint pas à rester silencieux ! Il en avait marre, il n'y arriverait pas ! Il n'arriverait à rien !

-Oh Sirius... Sirius... Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas voir ? Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre pour une fois, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois ? J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi, par Merlin ! J'ai besoin que tu me guides comme quand on était petits, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides... Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul... Pitié, Sirius... Comprend une fois, une seule fois que je ne te hais pas, que tu es mon frère... Que tu le resteras toujours, que je t'aime pour ça, que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour toi, pour que tu n'aies pas de regrets vis-à-vis de tout ce que tu as laissé en quittant le square Grimmaud mais... Sirius, Sirius... Pour une fois... Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie... Aide-moi... Je n'ai jamais demandé à naître Black, je n'ai jamais voulu finir ainsi... Je ne veux pas de ce chemin qui a été tracé pour moi...

Et il pleurait... Sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots était relativement incompréhensible à présent. Il ne voulait plus savoir s'il pouvait ou non être entendu, il ne voulait plus savoir que ses parents pouvaient demander à le voir à tout instant. Il voulait simplement que Sirius soit là, qu'il l'écoute pour une fois depuis six longues années. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, il savait que jamais son frère ne l'écouterait. Il le savait parfaitement... Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rêver, d'oser imaginer que ses supplications pouvaient être entendues, que son frère reviendrait vers lui, qu'ils pourraient un jour s'entendre à nouveau, qu'ils pourraient balayer ces années de mépris, de haine. Ces années à s'ignorer, à faire semblant de ne pas se connaître, à se comporter comme des inconnus se détestant néanmoins... Ces années à faire perdurer la rivalité lions/serpents, même entre deux frères qui n'auraient jamais, mais jamais dû être séparés. Pourquoi l'ainé n'avait pas vu ce masque que son cadet avait emprunté à ses parents ? Pourquoi avait-il si aisément cru que le plus jeune le détestait, que le plus jeune changeait du tout au tout sans moyen de retour, qu'il était perdu à l'avance et donc que rien ne pourrait s'améliorer ? Pourquoi ? C'était injuste, injuste ! Lui n'avait pas le courage nécessaire pour se faire détester de toute sa famille. Lui aimait les siens. Lui respectait sa famille. Lui voulait qu'on le remarque pour qui il était. Mais rien ne marchait comme prévu... Rien n'avait fonctionné comme il le voulait... Il était mort... Il était mort à l'instant même où on avait appris que Sirius était à Gryffondor. Alors oui, il était une cause perdue. Et pourtant... Ses sanglots s'espacèrent, il tentait de se calmer, de sécher ses larmes... Et reprit la parole, inutilement diraient certains, pour se soulager le cœur dirait-il.

-Tu as commencé à me tuer Sirius... Tu as commencé le jour où tu as décidé de ne plus accepter les Black comme ta famille... Tu as juste commencé à creuser ma tombe puis j'ai continué le trou, parfois avec ton aide, parfois sans... Le trou est profond à présent, suffisamment pour que je puisse y disparaître complètement... Et depuis que j'ai cette marque je suis simplement assis sur le bord, en équilibre. Sirius, tu sais ? Je ne peux qu'attendre... Attendre le coup fatal ou une aide... J'ai les pieds dans la tombe... Je n'attends qu'un chose : qu'on m'y pousse. Ça arrivera... Si je n'arrive pas à me reprendre, ça arrivera bientôt... Et si je ne suis plus là, qui restera-t-il pour te protéger ? Qui restera-t-il pour calmer le jeu lorsqu'on parle de toi, lorsque Bella cherche comment t'éliminer ? Qui fera cesser les plans alors qu'ils ne sont qu'en construction ? Je ne veux pas te laisser, je ne veux pas t'abandonner comme toi tu l'as fait... Je ne t'ai jamais rayé de mon existence, moi... Tu fais encore trop parti de la mienne pour que je t'abandonne... Mais je suis si impuissant...

Et oui, il pensait encore et toujours à Sirius, à son unique frère... Parce qu'il comptait vraiment pour lui, parce qu'il comptait plus que tout à ses yeux... Parce qu'il était son modèle, son ami d'enfance. Parce qu'il était celui pour qui il accepterait de tout faire, de tout détruire, jusqu'à lui-même. Ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait : il s'était détruit pour le salut de son aîné... Mais là, que demandait-il ? Un pardon... Une chance, une simple chance... N'importe quoi en fait, juste un soupçon d'attention ! Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa force, de pouvoir à nouveau affronter la vie, affronter le regard des autres, quelque chose lui permettant de rester digne et fier alors qu'il se dégoûtait, qu'il haïssait ce qu'il était destiné à devenir. Il ne bougeait plus, les yeux fermés sous la couette. Inspirant calmement, des larmes continuaient toutefois à couler, encore et encore... Il avait craqué mais s'en fichait complètement. Sa voix finit par se faire faible, très faible, passant au murmure...

-Sirius... Je changerai... J'arriverai à changer, je te le jure... Alors offre-moi cette chance, je t'en prie... Je sais que je parle dans le vide mais puisses-tu un jour m'offrir une seule occasion de me racheter à tes yeux... Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie... Sirius... Sirius... Par pitié... Par ce que tu veux... La seule chose que je te demande, que je te demanderai... Sauve-moi... Sauve-moi de ces ténèbres qui me dévorent petit à petit, sauve-moi de ce sort qui m'attend... Aide-moi à changer... Aide-moi... Sauve-moi...

Trois petits coups se firent entendre à la porte, faisant sursauter le jeune Black ! Perdu, il sortit la tête de dessous les couvertures... Quoi ? Quoi ? Ah, cette manière de frapper à la porte... C'était Kreattur. À tous les coups, les parents voulaient le voir. Ok... Il se leva à contre-coeur, refit mécaniquement le lit puis se dirigea vers la porte... Avant de se figer. Comment son cher elfe de maison avait deviné qu'il se trouvait là ? Ah, c'est vrai, celui-ci le connaissait mieux que personne. Et de toute façon, avec ses pouvoirs, il était capable de le retrouver n'importe où. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela... Pas du tout même. Un léger sourire étira à nouveau les lèvres du cadet tandis qu'il essuyait ses yeux et ses joues du revers de sa manche. Il devrait passer par sa chambre, il devrait se recoiffer un minimum, il devrait remettre bien ses vêtements. Mais il se sentait mieux. Il se sentait infiniment mieux. C'était comme si Sirius l'avait vraiment écouté, avait vraiment prit ses supplications en compte. Comme si tout s'arrangerait. C'était une illusion. Une pure illusion mais il préférait s'y raccrocher pour le moment. Viendrait le jour où il devrait ouvrir les yeux, mais pour le moment il préférait se conforter dans ses idées pour mieux tenir le coup. La main sur la poignée, il regarda une dernière fois la chambre rouge et or... Cette chambre qu'il aimait malgré le fait qu'il soit à des années lumières du sien... Et il soupira profondément, tristement. Sa voix redevint murmure et tandis qu'il rouvrait la porte, il souffla quelques derniers mots...

-Sirius... Sauve-moi...

* * *

Hé oui, une nouvelle fic. Comme si souvent, je la trouve étrange. Ôo Enfin bon, votre avis compte plus que le mien après tout. Alors... Un commentaire ?


End file.
